A heart between two
by That love day always
Summary: Simba is not the prince, but is a regular cub so is Nala, but Simba has another best friend that is a prince named Kenlu. Nala likes Kenlu and hoping to become his queen someday, she's hates Simba,but then loves him at the same time.This story is about Two bestfriends. Two rivals. All friends. What will Nala do and who will she choose to love...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story on fanfiction! I really hope you enjoy this! Please give me reviews and please enjoy this growing story.

A HEART BETWEEN 2

The rain poured down on the beautiful pride lands. The raindrops would splatter in the water- giving new water, or on the leaves- making the grass grow.

The animals were happy to have new water to drink, but the cubs or children hated it! They always wanted to play outside, but didn't have the chance because of this! They would convince their parents can they pretty please go outside even if it's raining. Would their parents but it? No not really. Anyways a cub with golden brown fur and auburn eyes with a red tail tip stretched his body from waking up from a nap. He went over to another cub with a darker brown pelt and blue eyes with a light brown tail tip.

''Hey Kenlu!'' The cub greeted.

''Hi Simba!'' Kenlu waved his paw and Simba sat right in front of him.

'' So how's the future king today, I may ask?''

''Nothing much, just chilling.''

''Chilling?''

'' Yeah kinda like that.'' Kenlu looked behind him and back at the golden cub in front of him. '' You've seen Nala?''

Simba rolled his auburn eyes.'' Not and I don't want to see her.''

'' Why? We're all friends.''

'' She not my friend, she's your friend!''

'' And so are you.'' Kenlu got up and swished his tail abit and walked forward.'' We should at least go see her,''

'' You should atleast go see her.'' Simba shot a back.'' And you shouldn't be caught up in satan's child.'' He shooked his head standing tall behind the prince. Kenlu snickered.

And if as on cue 'Satan' child walked up on the both of them. Simba rolled his eyes once more staring at the wall avoiding the creamed color cub coming their way.

'' Hi Kenlu!'' She greeted in the most cutest tone ever. Her blue-green eyes sparkled brighter then the moon and stars together.

'' H-hi Nala.'' He stammered.'' You doing alright?''

''I'm doing fine. What about you?''

'' I'm good,''

Simba shooked his head and walked off leaving the two cubs staring in each others eyes.

'' Ummm… You sleep well?''

'' Yeah. You?''

''Ummm… yeah I did.'' Kenlu couldn't help but stare in the eyes of this precious girl in front of them. He thought she was an angel or as Simba put 'Satans' child, but atleast Satan gave birth to an angel!

'' Kenlu?''

'' Yeah Nala?''

'' What happens if you found out you had to marry you?''

Kenlu shut his eyes and quickly let them open._Oh boy I'm going to have to marry Nala! Oh boy! That would be a dream come true! Oh that would be a dream come true!_ '' I'm be cool.'' He replied smooth as a rock.

Nala quickly went up to Kenlu and started to nuzzle him and step back really fast.'' I hope you don't have a problem because that's what's going to happen. I'm betroth to you.''

His eyes got bigger and larger. His dream came true he was going to marry the love of his life or that's what he thinks. Now what about that kiss?

Nala smiled and laid down on a rock.'' You sure your oka with it.I just heard the adults talking about it and I thought you would disagree with it.'' She put on a seductive smile and moved closer to him.'' But since-'' She leaned in to-

'' Hey guys! Hey guys look what I've found!'' Simba's voiced boomed through they ears and they both moved away from one another looking at the ground with red cheeks.

''Yeah Simba?'' Kenlu dusted himself and quickly took action before things started to get weird.

'' I found something really cool and thought… I might show you.'' Simba responed with a dull voice.

''You really had to interrupt us?'' Nala harshly said.

''What were you doing that I was interrupting?'' Simba smirked

_He must know! _Nala thought. She narrowed her eyes. ''Nothing.''

The three cubs ran out of the den and on to the grass. The rain finally cleared up and the ground was really dewy, but that didn't stop Simba. He had to think of something he wanted to show them. He led them through tall yellow grass and onto a soft sandy part of the pridelands. He found a cave that was lighting up and he led them into that cave._It's good enough._

'' This is what you wanted to show us?'' Nala asked confused. The cave was dark and damp. It had a few dieing fireflies inside it only blinking it lights a couple of times.

'' Yeah. I found it… Earlier.'' Simba lied. Kenlu exaimed the cave a little more. He sniffed the unpleasant smell that lingered through the air.'' This place must be something.'' He replied.'' No one haven't lived here for a long time I bet.'' He scratched the wall with one of his paw.'' It's rotting.''

'' Again why did you want to show us this place?'' Nala questioned.

'' Because stupid I thought you wanted to see it.'' Simba said.

''Stupid? Who you calling stupid!'' Nala was all in his face with her teeth baring Simba stepped back still challenging Nala with his teeth showing also.

'' Don't judge me! We all have different opinions.''

'' Yeah, but yours are just plain stupid.'' She waved a paw in the air and left the cave. Kenlu followed her. Simba was still in the damp cave looking down with his ears pinned to his head._ We're not done yet Nala, I've only begun and there will be no ending. And I can't believe they thought I was going to let them kiss! Like, yeah right! Kenlu may got the girl under his 'spell' but we're not done until I win…_

Wow! And cut! What a story! I hope you guys enjoy it and there will be future updates! I promise! Please give me reviews rather you like it or not. Thanks and I promise the story will get better in the future.

ThatLoveDayAlways out PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

A HEART BETWEEN 2

I've read all of your reviews and I'm surprised you wanted me to do more…So… ENJOY!

CHAPTER 2

Kula,Tama,and Tojo walked along the way down to the water hole to get some shade and walked along the sun with their pelts shining. The sun was shining so thank god for that first, but then they all were sweating and they needed the shade.

'' You know, I can do this all the time,'' Tojo commented lying down in a shaded tree.

'' I used to do this all the time with Chumvi before he…'' Kula started she couldn't finish because she was about to break down in tears.

'' Kula,'' Tama put a paw on the dark chocolate lioness shoulder.'' Chumvi is going to be fine. I promise.''

'' How do you know? What if he…''

'' Kula. Stop it! Stop it now!'' Tama scolded.'' I seen him today, he was only asleep.''

Nala bursted through the a bush colliding with the two other female lionesses. They tumbled down and was combine in each other's tails.

'' Hey watch where your going!'' Tama shouted.

'' Me? You were in my way!'' The cub retorted.

'' Next time-'' They all gotten to their paws and when they saw it was Nala they were speechless.

'' Oh! I'm sorry Nala I didn't know it was you?'' Tama dusted herself back to being clean again.'' You alright Kula?'' She turned to the dark chocolate cub and she only nodded.

''Sorry guys, I didn't know it was you,I was in a rush and I had to get away form this someone and then-''

''We get it! You was on a run.'' Kula interrupted.

'' Yeah that was it.'' Nala put on a thoughtful face.'' Did you guys check on Chumvi? I wonder how's he doing?''

'' Maybe we can go see him today, that is.''

'' That is?'' Kula rushed.'' That is what?''

'' If Rafiki let us see him.'' Tama answered.

At the waterhole Simba and Kenlu raced towards it. They bumped into a relaxing Tojo and they all fell,but they only laughed it off.

''Sorry Dude. I didn't know it was you.'' Kenle said.'' You alright?'' He added.

'' Yeah,but it's just that you both ruined my relaxation time then yeah I'm fine.'' Tojo huffed.

'' Hey calm down like I said were sorry.'' Tojo stood up and swished his tail replying he forgave them.

'' So what's up with you?'' He asked.

'' We were just racing,you saw us.'' Simba responed.

Soon the three lionesses came over and took they stand next to the three male was the first to speak.

'' Hey guys! Were going to go see Chumvi I was wondering do ya want to go too?''

'' Yeah.'' Kenlu replied.

'' Yeah aduh, He's like a brother from a different mother to me.'' Simba said.

'' I guess.'' Tojo said.

They all walked down to Rafiki's tree where their friend was at.

Chumvi was hurt he was in all started when Kula and him went down to the waterhole to look at the fireflies that one night and they had a date down there. Kula was so happy they talked about their future,How many cubs they want? What will they do? How will they get married? Kula was so so so…Happy. That is until a night attack came towards them and he protected her and in the end he got hurt just for protecting someone he love and someone who always will love will never forget that night…Even if she wants to.

''So how you think he's doing?'' Simba broke the silence that was in the air. Nala started to play around.

'' He's doing fine you little creep.''She replied.

''Oh guess what?...'' Simba smile.'' I didn't ask you!''

'' Well lucky you I answered it!''

'' It was bad luck that you answered it!''

'' Go dig yourself up you little cur!''

''Calling me bad words will do nothing. I know I'm better then what your calling me.''

'' Shut up talking to me.''

'' Drop dead, why don't you!''

''Looking at you why haven't i!''

''How rude!''

''Rude? Your doing the same thing I don't want to hear it.''

''Did I ask what you want to hear?''

''My ears I can closed it if I want!''

''Then do just that!''

''I won't''

''Why?''

''Because they're mine.''

''STOP IT!STOP IT NOW!''Tojo closed his own ears just to not become death by his voice.

Nala kept eyeing Simba and Simba had his eyes set on her…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for a while,I forgot my password or I just put it in wrong and they kept saying it was not I had forgot which email I had use for fanfiction because I had about four I could've used,but I'm glad I remember it now! I was about to give up until someone told me to be gritty about it and I hope you know what gritty means,if you don't Gritty means even though bad things always happen in your life be strong no matter what shape your in or how bad things been going for things happen in my life, My mom died last week following my mom's dad who died the next day! I was in tears I lost two special people in my life and I especially felt sorry for my dad,I mean he has two kids to take care of,I'm the only child my cousin lives with me…Long story about his past…

Anyways this is chapter 3 for A heart between two and I hope you enjoy it…

Chapter 3

Simba's P.O.V

We walked along the dirted path that was in front of ,Kula,Tama,Kenlu,Nala,and myself all went to visit a friend of .

He was the bravest cub I met,he was like my brother! I always loved to hang out with I heard about the night attacked that happened about a month was devastated and everyone even her own mother couldn't keep her happy,but today she was calm with a small smile on her face.I knew she was happy to see Chumvi really didn't know Chumvi like that or anything except that he was a 'brave' lion cub or something. Tojo was cool with Chumvi, they both seemed to have a lot in common,but no matter what happens Chumvi will always and forever remain my bestest friend in the whole, wide, beautifully world!

I looked down at my paws and I started to chuckle abit. Tojo gave me an odd look.''What's so funny Simba?''

''Nothing.''I smile and continued reached a small lake and took a old mandrill liked to be alone and was nearest to the pridelands dad and I would always see him out there relaxing when I go for my lessons.

I like the pridelands I remembered when I first moved to the beautifully piece of land.I became Kenlu's friend quickly and we started to play and become bestfriends. That same day I met Nala and she was mean to me,but somehow I knew she was playing but I got kinda real and that's how you get a girl to become your !

And speaking of Nala…''Pick up the pace,girlfriend!''I wolf whistled at her and she face me.

''Me? You're the one that's walking.''She said back.

'' I'm walking faster.''I picked up my pace and she began to catch up with me.

''But know I'm in front of you.''She battered her eyes and walked besides Kula who was in the lead.''Now you know where you stand.''

''But,''I began.''You don't.''I saw her eyes roll.''But I will show you.''I growled,but little did she know it was only playful.

I walked in front of her and she tried to block my way,but I tripped her and sprinted away.

''Your Dead Simba!''I heard her yell,but I only laughed.''I'm not playing! Your DEAD Simba.D-E-A-D!DEAD!''

She ran after me and I ran away from the pissed female cub.I knew I had her where I wanted her,but now I'm going to have to let her go.I looked behind me and she was only a few feet away,but that was bad! She could kill me right now!

Before I knew it I crashed head first into a tree!

''Ow…''

Nala's P.O.V

We all ran to Simba who was knocked looked like it. Kenlu sniffed him and Tama checked to see if he was breathing by putting her paws on his stomach.

''I got something.''She said.''He's alive.''

''But well knocked the fuck out!''I all laughed.

''Nala,that was totally mean to say!''Kula laughed.

''If it was so mean why you're laughing,huh?''I chimed.

''Because if it's funny laugh about it.''She remarked and giggled somemore.I smile and moved closer to Simba who was now fully awaked and confused.I took a few steps towards him and he back away into the tree.

''Get away from me!''He said breathing hard.

''remember what you said earlier?''I mocked.''remember what I told you earlier?''I took one claw and held it around his throat.''Now your in for it!''

''Have I ever told you had the most prettiest eyes I've ever seen.''I looked at him with an odd look.

''No…''I said awkwardly and I let him continue.

''I mean look at them! They're beautiful! They are stunning!Just like you!''I put him down and looked him straight in the he telling the truth?

''I mean come on,your so hot you got be from the sun! You look like little miss sunshine right now!''He looked me up and down and I grew weirder by each second.

''Guys! We don't have time for this! We have to go see Chumvi!''Kula voice ran through our ears and we padded over to them.

''What were you to doing?''Kenlu ! How much I love him!

Both me and Simba gave evil glares at one another and said.''Trying to kill each other!''

We walked again without a word.I walked alongside Kenlu who kept staring at me in awe.I blushed alittle and saw Simba rolled his eyes and went to join well…

Kula's P.O.V

I couldn't wait to see him! Oh my I can't wait! And I hate stopping every hour or so!Come on! It's just a few blocks away!

The first time we stopped to get a drink and then we had to find Simba and we stopped to look around for any danger,but there was our third stop Simba and Nala started it again,but Kenlu got them into there our fourth stop another drink of water and we finally we reach out destination Rafiki's Tree! I ran inside not caring if the others are following or I got there he was asleep and I walked towards saw me and nodded at the body for me to go see.

I cuddled him for a moment and was so soft, so calm,but deep down he was still that brave cub he was the one that saved my life!I nuzzled him and that's when the whole group came went to go talk to Rafiki.I knew she loved taking care of loved healing and nurturing others back to life and she would never give up in them until the job is sometimes helps Rafiki and attends classes about being a medince cat.I'm very happy for thank the Kings Chumvi was okay and 'll be like this for a while Rafiki told us.I couldn't wait to see his beautifully browny eyes and nuzzle him and play with him and talk to him again! I loved him.I was destined to be with him!

''I can't wait to see you up and moving,''I nuzzled him again._I can't wait,I can't wait,I can't wait…_

That's it for now! I love Kula! She's so adorable to me and I had to put her in this! I love Nala more she's my favorite character along with Simba! They are the best but who are your favorite character or characters on the lion king?

Who are your favorite characters on the lion king?

ThatLoveDayAlways out…PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm only doing chapter 4 for someone special! Happy birthday! BlackCat! Make it your best! Ask your parents for a car…LOL**

**Chapter 4**

**Kenlu's P.O.V**

I sat at the top of the tree with all my friends. Kula was still laying with was helping Rafiki prepare some herbs for the lion cub that was right in front of us.I knew Chumvi and Simba were like brothers and are the bestest friends,but all I want is _a_ bestfriend I'll do anything for one.I know I'm the Prince and all.I just want…want…

'' Kenlu your okay?'' Simba asked me and I turned to look at him.I put a little fake smile on my face.

''Yeah.''

Tojo sat on the other side of me while Nala went over towards Kula and Chumvi.

''I wonder when he's going to be okay,'' Tojo cocked his head to one side and put on a thoughtful look.

''Don't think such things Tojo! He'll be running again by this week.'' Simba cracked.'' He can't leave without goodbyes.''

''I wonder when were leaving,I could be doing better things right now!''I mumbled really low so that no one could hear me.

''You think you got problems Simba!Ha! Your friends with the prince,your mom _and_ dad lives with you-'' Tojo remarked.

''And what's your point?''Simba remarked

''I'm saying is,'' Tojo started.'' Your actually lucky considering that you can have both your parents in the same pride and your best friend is the prince and your just really popular,'' Tojo turned the other way from us.

''What?''Simba busted out laughing.'' You think I'm lucky? Wow! That stuff must be getting to you! Don't you see Chumvi''-He pointed his claw at him.-''He's like my brother,no he _ is_ my brother and I wish he was up and running not lieing down like he's dead,plus I don't care about being popular I'm just a regular cub,not some special celebrity! I love to have friends it's just some animals you can't trust…'' He stopped.

I looked at the ground without saying one word._Simba misses him,I knew he misses him! Why can't I have somebody that would do the same for me? Oh well I'm still his bestfriend and that what matters_.

I felt a paw on my chin and saw Nala blue-green eyes staring at me.I smile a real smile at her.

''What got you down?'' She asked.

''Nothing.''I shooked my head even though something did get me down.

''C'mon let's go talk about it outside.''She swatted me with her tail gently motioning me to follow her,reluctantly I did follow.

We stopped outside the huge tree Rafiki calls home.

''What's wrong Prince?'' She asked again.

''I don't want to talk about it,''I turned my head from put a paw on my shoulder.''Please tell me, I want to get you through this.''I heard the concern in her voice and I looked at her she smile a little.''Please.''

I sighed.'' It's just that Simba looks like he misses his old bestfriend more then me and I hope he still want to be my friend,but what if he wanted to go back to that boy! Why can't Simab understand he might die and he have to move on! We are suppose to be bestfriends… if Chumvi feels better and take Simba back and then I won't have any friends.''I looked surprise then her face softened.

''Look at me 't say bad things that don't happen-''

I interrupted her.''What if they do?''

''Look,just don't think that way you're hurting others by jinxing things that we don't want to is Simba's brother-they both travelled here to the pridelands course that's his bestfriend,but you're his bestfriend matter much I hate Simba doesn't mean I don't care about him,sometimes I be playing just to have some fun messing around and I would be devastated if Chumvi about Kula? She loves him the first day she met him the day she will always love him.I don't want you saying things that we don't want to happen,think of the positive,''She firmly said.

''I can't Nala-''

''Yes you can,what I believe is that there are two parts to is the outside that shows you're negative the other is the inside,but it is your mind that's the positive.''

''What?''

She then explained what she meant and I couldn't help but believe told me that if my mind was my negative side then it would make me do bad things and if my mind is positive it helps me make great choices.I was made to be negative,but that's a good thing because then I can rely on my mind to be positive on me before I do or _say_ anything that I'll Nala…

''Are you sure we'll be bestfriends still even-''She cut me off again.

''Of course! You are always going to be the best of friends no matter what happens if you can make it this far then you can make it beyond the highest point.''

Her eyes sparkled and they made me stood like that for a while until we were called inside…

**Tama's P.O.V**

**Tha night…**

I rubbed the herbs on Chumvi's rough was in a deep dream and thank God once he awakes I hope he forgets everything that happened that night.

Rafiki went to retrieved somemore herbs while everyone went home that night.I was to stay at the tree to care for the patient and also my friend…

_I hope you feel better Chumvi,and let's hope the worst don't happen,_

I put the bowl of water down at his paws and splashed some of it on his fur washing it I rubbed a few leaf-like plants through his wounds.

Finally when I was done I sat down relaxing still having my eyes on the dark cub.

I always wanted to be a medince 's my dream and I am destined to reach it.I love to take care of animals and nurture them until they are ready to move again.I'll cherish them forever and I mean forever no matter how big the job is.

I felt drowsy and I dropped my head to sleep…In my own little dream…

**Done! I hope you like it! I enjoyed making this chapter.**

** Please review so can know to keep going or just tell me anything.I hope you loved this chapter and the story…It's not over yet.**

**ThatLoveDayAlways Out!...PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I'm back again with this…what's it called? I forgot, story. Sorry I haven't posted in a long while many things happened in my family. My uncle made my dog run away and I'm so devastated! He was my whole world when my mom died last year; I'm only eleven rights now. My dog filled my heart when my mom broke it.I love him and miss him and until I find him that's when I'm going to finish this story. It'll get better in the future it always PLEASE READ THIS:

If you see a black and brown dog looks like a pit-bull, but is not he's a pit-bull/Rottweiler. He's getting big with a black color that's a little too big for him. He goes by the name Prince. He has short floppy ears a long wagging tail-sometimes. His underbelly is like a whitish color and he has a black nose. If you see him please just review about it for me or if you have an account email has to be in Milwaukee, but I just want him back…

Chapter 5

HEART BETWEEN TWO

Simba's P.O.V

I was with my dad learning a few defensive moves. I learned how to pounce and jump or attack under. I had fun.

''Dad is this how you do it? ''It was one move I couldn't accomplish and that was move attack.

''No son,''My dad shooked his head.''if you keep doing it like that your going to get hit!''

''But I don't know how to do the move attack,''I whined.

''Yeah you do,''My father scolded.''Your just acting retarded.''

I was taken aback.''You seen me trying to do it right?''

''That's the point you weren't trying,-''

''At all?''

''Not once.''He paused.''Look at me,I'll demonstrate it once more.''He moved away from me in then he laid on his back and rolled over so he was on his belly and he swiftly jumped up and started to go around in a circle making me dizzy.

''What's the point of doing this?''I asked looking at him running in a circle.

''To protect.''

''What?''

''If you have a family one day you want to make sure that nothing happens to them right?''

''That's if I have a family.''I rolled my eyes.

My dad stopped and stared at me.''Son,I'm day your going to find a potential mate,your going to have a in charge of your family and if your in charge then you need to know where you stand.''

''Where do I stand?''

''Right now a cub who is hungry for fun,when you grow up that's up to you.''He winked at me and I smile.

''Dad? Where do you stand?''

''I stand with my I'm gone your going to be my legacy and I'll need you to do things right.''

''What if I do something wrong?''

''Simba!''My dad scolded.''Don't say that! You're going to be everything that you need to be,not only I'm going to make sure that,but also your mother and family and friends they all love you Simba,''

''If they all love me then how come they don't say it?''

''Saying 'I love you' don't mean animals can say 'I love you' but don't mean someone say 'I love you' and show it believe love want you.''

''Alright dad,I guess.''I wasn't to sure.

''Simba,don't underestimate yourself…ever! You are special,you are unique your just not showing it and I want you to.I believe in you my son,but if you can't believe in yourself,I won't believe in you,tell me!''I looked up to my dad who smile at me.I hunched my shoulders.''I do believe dad,I do believe in myself.''I laid down on the grass and did the exact thing my dad said I did a wonderful job and let me go.

On the way to the waterhole I spotted Nala behind walked until she was at my place.

''Hey,''She greeted.

''Hi,''I replied awkwardly.

''Your done training?''She asked casually. Incase she forgot We ARE enemies!

''Yeah.''

''What you learned?''

''Moves,''

''What kind of moves?''

''Attack moves.''

'' what are you up to next?''

I stopped dead in noticed I stopped and turned around looking at me confused.''What's wrong Simba?''

My mouth she toying with me?Do she think I'm retarded? My dad do…I have to confront him about that tonight!

''Why are you interested knowing where I'm going?''

''What you mean?''

''Who twisted your brain?''

''What?''

''What's eight times eight?''

''Sixty-four.''She answered.''Why are you asking me these questions?''

''Your acting friendly,''I explained.

''Okay,I'm always friendly.''

''Since when? Or atleast to me?''

She rolled her eyes.''Look golden ball, the Prince and his family are going to be gone for three days and I have nothing better to do.''

''Don't you got girl-friends to play with?''

''I like playing with you boys,''We begin to walk again to the waterhole.I looked head of me.I didn't want to look at I did she would think something is up.

'' Something about ya just makes me want more,''She smile to herself.I smirked.

''I thought you hated me?''

''You _Thought_ I hated you,but I don't-''

''I knew you didn't!''

''I don't like you,''That killed me.I saw her smirk.''And it's not because of Kenlu,''

Nala P.O.V

I looked into his auburn eyes.I smile at him.''And it's not because of Kenlu,''

''Then why don't you like me?''

''Because you just to adorable!''I mouth went agaped… I got him where I wanted him.

''What?''He mouthed.

''Your just to adorable!''I repeated.''And I don't like you for that!''

''because I'm to adorable?''He cocked his head.

''Yeah,your not suppose to be adorable,''We stopped to get a drink at the waterhole before finding a tree to sit under so we can talk.

''Why not?''

''Because that's my job!''I pouted.''I got fired,how dare you try out!''

We both laughed.

''You needed it!''Simba boasted.

''How dare you!''I faked whined.''I loved that job!''

Simba was gone with his family visiting his cousin and family in another pride for three 's just me and Simba.I guess it won't be that bad to hang out with him.

''You know Nala your not that bad to hang out with,I can see why Kenlu likes you.''

''Really, I like you-I mean as a friend! I like you as a friend!''

He smirked.''Uh-hmm''

We laid down looking at the at the heads almost touching ad our fur brushing against each other.

''Simba look!''I turned to face me.''What is it?''He asked.

''Come closer so I can show you.''

''Is it cool?''He asked bringing his head closer.

''It's prefect!''I replied.''It's right there,''I pointed my finger to the left of the sun.

''I don't see anything.''He frowned.

''Look,''I pointed at it.''It's right there.''

''I still don't see hit,''He shooked his head.

''Simba come on are you blind or what? It's right there,if I can see it,you can.''

''I'll just come closer,''He we were touching.I looked at him and forgot to point as I look into his smiled at me and we both leaned close together.

We'll have to talk about this In the morning...

Passage of the day!

_**Psalms 1-41**_

_**1**__** Blessed is the man who does not walk in the counsel of the wicked or stand in the way of sinners or sit in the seat of mockers.**_

**That is all for just inbox me or ever leave a review if you've found him! I want him back,I need him wouldn't like it if you lost your whole world,I need mines back.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter with this naughty girl and boy kissing! They belong together and it's about time they be together right? **

**ThatLoveDayAlways out…PEACE!**

**See? Six exclamation points! I've changed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Looking for a new pup now! Even though my old dog is gone and i can't find him,the only thing i hope is that he's still look this is real IMPORTANT INFO: IF YOU CAN NOT READ THE STORY IS BECASUE EVERYTIME I TYPED THEM IN FANFICTION TAKES OUT MY WORDS I PUT IN THE STORY,IT'S NOT MY GRAMMER! I PUT THE WORDS,THEN WHEN I PUBLISH THE STORY OR CHAPTER I SEE WORDS LEFT OUT,SOMETIMES I CHANGE IT IN THE SETTINGS BUT IT IS ALWAYS LEFT OUT,JUST PLEASE READ AS BEST AS YOU CAN**

**THANK YOU**

**A heart between two chapter 6**

**Nala's P.O.V**

**We stayed like that for quite awhile now,until i pulled away disgusted with myself.**

**''What in the world happened?'' I mouthed,Simba got up and looked down at me.**

**''Even as a enemy i never thought that kissing you was this much fun,''**

**''Ha-ha laugh,nothing is funny.''I got up and shooked my fur.''You better not tell anyone about this encounter.''I growled.**

**''Your right i can't,animals going to think we are together for some reason,''**

**''We're under a tree!In the pridelands,all the animals could have been watching us!''I said.**

**''Okay,what're we to do then?''Simba asked.I saw him smirked,I felt like kissing him again at that point.''Let's go home,''I my dismay he looked shocked.''What?''**

**''It's a beautiful day,what you mean let's go back home?''**

**''It's sunset Simba we have to go home anyways,''**

**He sat there looking at was yelloish red and it was turning night.I shooked my head leaving.**

**''Nala...wait.''I heard him and turned around irritated.''Simab what?''**

**''Come sit down and watch the sunrise with me,''**

**''I have to get home,''**

**He grabbed my paw.''Please Nala,me and you may not get along-''**

**''Oh yeah,from what happened just a minute ago we got pretty close,''I i trying to flirt? Bad girl Nala,very bad girl!**

**''Yeah,but let's just watch it for a little bit please,''**

**I sighed.''Just for a little,when it's started getting dark we are going home,got it?''He nodded.**

**Simba's P.O.V**

**I looked at Nala,her eyes were on the kiss earlier was so good i wanted more,but i couldn't have more just because of a bet i had with Kenlu.**

**I mean i could make Nala my girlfriend right here,right now.I hate doing this now i wish i haven't made that deal with him...**

_''Please Simba,''Kenlu were walking home from the been a quite decent day,we met a new friend she's so cute,her name is Nala...A beautiful name.A gift from the heaven.''Come on Simba,please!''_

_''Why? I like her too,''_

_''Yeah but i just want her and only her.''_

_I shooked my head.''I don't know what's your problem,but i don't like it,you like her,i like her-''_

_''Yeah but i hear the heavens singing she belongs with me,''He been fighting over who can get the new both liked her and i think i deserve her more than him._

_''Simba come on,''He begged._

_''Why Kenlu?Why should i let you have her?''I challeneged._

_''Because i'm your friend,your bestfriend and i know you want to see me happy,''True...I didn't know this girl was going to go through us like that...she was stunning._

_''Alright you can have her,i won't date her or show no interest,''I half lied, i may flirt with her here and there,who knows?_

_Kenlu jumped up.''Really?Thanks man your the best!''_

**Well not all friends can keep a promise made...**

''Simba?Simba you alright?''I heard Nala voice in my ears.

''I'm fine.''

''Come on let's get home the silver light will come out soon,''_Silverlight..._A friend of ours named.I wonder how she doing.

We walked back silently not saying one word.I kept getting looks at her,but i made sure she wasn't matter what she's my bestfriend when Kenlu not here or _she's my bestfriend even when Kenlu is here_.

Nala's P.O.V

I tossed and turned that night,i kept thinking about Kenlu and then Simba they both appeared in I was the queen...Kenlu's queen...then i somehow gotten close to ,and,and things happened,then somehow i was the mate of Simba instead,it was so confusing i woked up.I saw him sleeping silently next to his breathe with rythm.I don't know what happened,but in the morning i was cuddled next to him,and when i awoked you don't wanna know what happened...

_Passage of the day_

_2 for gaining wisdom and instruction;_

_for understanding words of insight;_

_3 for receiving instruction in prudent behavior,_

_doing what is right and just and fair;_

_4 for giving prudence to those who are simple,[a]_

_knowledge and discretion to the young—_

_5 let the wise listen and add to their learning,_

_and let the discerning get guidance—_

_6 for understanding proverbs and parables,_

_the sayings and riddles of the wise._

Sorry if they took out some of my word again,i will do something about it!Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter what happenes next,i don't know i need some ideas first!

ThatLoveDayAlways out...PEACE!


End file.
